Said Muhammed Salih Hatim
| place_of_birth = Ibb, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 255 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo despite the fact that his detention was declared illegal in December 2009 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Said Muhammed Salih Hatim is a citizen of Yemen, unlawfully detained for more than eight years in the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 255. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1976, in Ibb, Yemen. As of July 2, 2010, Said Muhammed Salih Hatim has been held at Guantanamo for eight years one months without ever been charged.The Guantánamo Docket: Said Muhammed Salih Hatim, The New York Times On December 16, 2009, Judge Ricardo Urbina ruled that Hatim's detention was illegal. He became the thirty-second Guantanamo detainee to win a writ of habeas corpus. Combatant Status Review Said Muhammed Salih Hatim status as a enemy combatant was review and confirmed by a Combatant Status Review Tribunal between July 2004 and July 2007. Summary of Evidence memos The Department of Defense has published multiple incompatible version of the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his CSR Tribunal. A memorandum summarizing the evidence against Hatim prepared for his Combatan Status Reiew Tribunal, on October 18, 2004 was among those released in March 2005.Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Said Muhammed Salih Hatim's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 18, 2004 - page 173 The allegations stated in this memo were: Another memorandum was prepared on October 8, 2004, leveling the following allegations. Testimony Hatim chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_31_2145-2265.pdf#38}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Said Muhammed Salih Hatim's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 38-46 Habeas petition A petition of habeas corpus, Said Muhammed Salih Hatim v. George W. Bush, was filed on his behalf. In response the Department of Defense published 25 pages of unclassified documents from his Tribunal. Tribunal panel 13 convened on 2 November 2004 and confirmed his enemy combatant status. His Personal Representative met for 35 minutes for a pre-Tribunal interview on October 27, 2004. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. On July 18, 2008 David Remes, Marc D. Falkoff filed a "status report" on behalf of Hatim and fifteen other Guantanamo captives. mirror Hatim has a 30-day transfer notice in effect. The Bush administration is obliged to inform the court, and Hatim's lawyers, if they are considering transferring him from Guantanamo. Release order US District Court Judge Ricardo Urbina ordered "Saeed Hatim" to be released on December 16, 2009. According to Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald Urbina's release order was sealed, and it "brought the so-called habeas corpus scorecard to 32 losses and nine victories by the Pentagon of detainee challenges from Guantánamo Bay, Cuba." Dean Boyd, a Department of Justice spokesman, told Rosenberg the Government was reviewing its options in how to react to the ruling. References External links *Judge Orders Release From Guantánamo Of Unwilling Yemeni Recruit Andy Worthington December 18, 2009 *Why Judges Can’t Free Torture Victims from Guantánamo Andy Worthington April 27, 2010 *Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Four: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (2 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 24, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1976 births Category:Living people